Bloody Valentine
by EtherealShadow
Summary: Bakura sees Ryou's heart drifting away and commits a grave act becuase of it. Bakura's pov.


**FORMERLY a songfic... grumbles**

A/N: Sadness. I had to write this. Not much explaining to do for once

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Good Charlotte.

* * *

I had to do it. There was no hope otherwise. He was taking him away from me.

I can't allow that.

The moment I emerged from the Ring I knew it. I knew that this innocent little boy would be mine. He is mine. And mine alone.

I heard him coming home from school. I had given him a respite and elected to stay home today. A smirk twisted my lips as I heard his footsteps. So hesitant, they were, timid and afraid. His school bag was set down onto the floor. I could sense that he was looking for me, looking to see if I was there. Slowly he crept up the stairs and entered his room.

He froze as he saw me. I saw myself reflected in his beautiful brown eyes, wide with fear. "You're home late."

"I…" His tongue flicked over his lips. A piece of silky hair the color of snow fell into those eyes. "I went out with Yugi and all the others."

I saw a tremble race over his thin body as my smirk faded away to be replaced with a frown of anger. "You didn't tell me you were going out."

"N-no."

A sharp crack sounded throughout the room. My hand left a red print upon his alabaster skin. It wasn't the first. It wouldn't be the last. My hikari didn't say a word. Slowly, ever so slowly, his face turned back towards mine, eyes shut. My fist struck this time.

For hours my precious hikari suffered my beating. Tears began to slip down his face after a while, but no sound emerged from his mouth. He had become strong, my hikari. Both physically and mentally. Soon, he would not be the weak innocent that he had been before I came.

That thought stayed my hand. With a snarl, I realized the game had lost its appeal. Without a word I turned and left him there. I looked back just as I was about to descend the stairs. My hikari was slowly hauling himself to his feet. Oh yes, he was strong.

I noticed a pattern emerging. Day after day my hikari would return later and later. His excuses varied- detention, going to the library, shopping for food. He knew I did not want him out. He knew I wanted him here, with me. Yet day after day the sun would set and still he had not returned home.

One night he didn't return at all. My retribution was swift when he did return. Never had he received such a beating. And yet my hikari bore it without complaint.

I followed him one day. What I saw chilled me to the bone. I followed him as he left school with that Pharaoh's weakling. They went to a food place. At any moment I was expecting others to arrive. They never did.

That little brat was holding his hand. My hikari's thin fingers were wound with his as they walked. It was then I realized that my hikari's heart had been taken by that mortal. MY hikari cared more for him than he did for me.

I had never cried a tear, not in three thousand years. It was the closest I ever came. I wanted nothing more than to go over there, slaughter Pharaoh's lap dog without mercy and claim my hikari for my own. And just as I was imagining how his blood would pool over the accursed Puzzle, I saw something that shocked me more. My hikari and the weakling kissed. Thunder boomed in the distance; the wind, heavy with the promise of rain, blew my hair into his eyes as I stared, immobile, at the scene before me. Finally, drops of cold rain splattered into my face, awakening me from my trance. I restrained myself. For the time being.

I arrived home well before my hikari. The very instant he stepped in the doorway I grasped his arm and pulled him inside with all my strength, sending him crashing into the wall. I gave him no chance to speak, no chance to cry out before I was upon him again. Lust began replacing my anger.

He was mine. I would have him. No matter what. I sat on him, my eyes boring holes into his. Before I even thought about my actions, my lips were pressed up on his. I felt him cry out beneath me in surprise. I wasted no time deepening the kiss. My tongue slipped into his mouth as my hands ran up and down his body.

I ripped his clothes off, my need for him intensifying. He was mine. He would always be mine. Not that mortal's. He started to shake as I did it, and cried out in protest, but my palm silenced him.

I pulled the last shred of clothing off him, my hands exploring his body. Moonlight suddenly engulfed his body, shining through a break in the turbulent storm clouds. I looked at him below me, trembling with terror. The light played off his porcelain skin and hair, making him glow like and angel. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he awaited my tresspassing.

I stood. I wanted nothing more than to take him. But not this way. I would have him want me as I wanted him. If I did this now, I would lose him forever.

His eyes opened as I got off him. They showed only confusion. Not what I wanted to see. Not that he needed me. Not that he thought hikari and yami belonged together.

I turned and walked out into the pouring rain, leaving my hikari laying naked on the floor and gasping for breath. There was only one thing to be done.

_

* * *

_

I waited as the phone rang at my hikari's house. Two rings, three. Then I finally heard his groggy voice through the piece of plastic. "Hello?"

"Ryou."

I heard him gasp as he realized who it was. "B-Bakura! What? Where are you?"

I made no reply. Through our mental link I sensed his mind whirling with possibillites. /Turn on the news, hikari./

I waited patiently. Finally, I heard the newscaster's voice through the phone. "And in other news, there had been a murder at the Kame Game Shop…"

A tear slipped down my cheek as I heard his horrified scream.

_

* * *

_

"Ryou, please…" Please. A word foreign to me. Like love. But I did. I realized my desire for him went far beyond possession.

Memories flew through my mind. The way he stared at me with such shock when he first saw me. How he looked after I beat him. Everything came whirling through my mind with such force that I staggered back.

I heard nothing but heartbroken sobbing and gasps for air from him. And for once in my long life, all I wanted to do was make things better.

_

* * *

_

The news went on. "The victim is tenth grader Yuugi Mutou. Police have not yet discovered a motive for this homicide, though they will be investigating further…"

Again I spoke his name as another tear fell form my eyes. "Ryou, I…"

He finally spoke to me. "Why, Bakura, why? Why did you do this?" His sweet voice rose in hatred. "You're nothing but a cruel, heartless monster! _I hate you!_"

His words echoed through my mind and shattered what remained of my heart. I could think of only one thing to say.

"Ryou… I love you."


End file.
